


Christmas Rhetoric

by Kerrys2Boys



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrys2Boys/pseuds/Kerrys2Boys
Summary: Dropping in on the boys a few days before Christmas. Hutch is hurting but Starsky is the one who needs the reassurance. Dialogue only story. Written for 2014 Starsky and Hutch Christmas Advent Calendar Link to Podfic by Hardboiled Baby and The MusecalliopeStory by Kerrys2Boys





	

Link to Podfic: Thanks to Flamingo for providing a home to this fic and podfic on her classic Starsky and Hutch archive

[http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/viewstory.php?sid=2168&chapter=1](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/viewstory.php?sid=2168&chapter=1)


End file.
